degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dopp
Thank You!! Heyy I just wanted to say thank you for deleting that hurtful blog!!! [[User:Dbdbzdbgtwoo|'DBZ']] - May the Elements be with you 19:51, April 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin Responsibilities with Social Issues Hello! Sorry for the late reply, unfortunately I live in one of the areas that was destroyed by the recent tornadoes, and I only just got electricity back. I just wanted to be clear on a couple of things. Trolls can be banned, correct? This includes anyone purposefully trying to get a reaction, doing hateful things, just anything that's aggressive and negative? In the past I was instructed not to block "trolls" and instead "try and point them in the right direction." I recently came back to Degrassi Wiki after a break, and have just been concentrating on improving the content/look of the wiki, rather than dealing with people trolling the comments. If I spent the whole time keeping an eye on comments, I would never do anything productive'' for'' the wiki. I've mostly just dealt with blocking people who vandalize pages. By "not engaging" with them further than the blocking, you mean no warnings? We can have a zero tolerance policy for obvious vandals/trolls, and maybe deliver a message on their talk page with the block for the them to see? Also, where would "role-players" fall in all this? Are we allowed to let them role-play as long as they aren't harassing anybody? Thanks! Sorry for the long message. 16:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : (responded on talk page.) --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Complaint Hey. I am contacting you because Vanessa Brandon is harassing my.boyfriend, lupojohn. He put personal info of him on here on the Jessica Tyler page, he spammed his Talk Page, and he posted some stuff from his YouTube account that had to do with our cell phone that he linked on here. He also made a second account when he was banned. Vanessa1994.. He has also made some vulgar and nasty comments to more than one person, directly or indirectly on several pages. We do not want to make this a legal matter, but if he is not dealt with, we will go to the cops. If you need my name, its Danielle. Jayswife 17:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Jayswife : Have you discussed this with your admins yet? This is their territory. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 04:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC) : My boyfriend left a message on holiday's Talk Page, but before she could respond to it, Vanessa Brandon erased it. I don't even know if she got to read it before he took it down. It doesn't matter what admin we go to, cause he'll just erase the message before they get it/respond to it. That's why i'm coming to you. I screenshotted and took a picture of the message and the change he made if you need to see it.Jayswife 16:20, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Jayswife : It looks like ~holiday has handled the situation. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Treaty Im alrerady done with him. He just gonnna continue to bother me even if i stop. The note is just there so i no longer have to give a explanation when people ask me about him. But it shouldm't be anymore drama from here on out. Because like i said on other pages on the wikia im done with him. Invasion Hello Dopp! so this morning the Call of Duty wikia invaded our chat and then commented on pages that were trashing us. Thanks for reading this! TOP 22:13, December 22, 2011 (UTC)